Sweet Macaron
by sixmagnitude
Summary: Kencan di kafe? Tumbenan sekali Naruto yang nggak peka mengajak Hinata dating di kafe. Obrolan singkat mereka yang sederhana/Dedicate for NHFD#7/Drabble Sederhana/Hope You Like it
"Sweet Macaron"

Drabble sederhana

.

.

[Naruto] Masashi Kishimoto

Rated T

Romance

NaruHina

.

'NyxCode' Present

Dedicate for Naruto and Hinata Fluffy Day #7 [NHFD#7-2016]

AU, OOC dan banyak kesalahan lainnya. Semoga kalian suka. ^w^)a

.

..

...

...

Siang ini kota Tokyo tampak cerah. Suhu begitu hangat dan bersahabat. Begitu juga dengan langit dengan beberapa awan sirostratus yang berjajar rapi. Hari ini Hyuuga Hinata, akan pergi kencan dengan kekasihnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Tentunya hal ini adalah hal paling langka sekaligus menyenangkan untuk Hinata. Biasanya Naruto jarang sekali mengajak kencan Hinata. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka cukup lama menjalin hubungan dan entah Naruto mendapat wahyu dari siapa, kekasihnya yang berandalan ini tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya kencan. Sungguh hal yang mengagetkan baginya, tapi toh Hinata juga bahagia.

Dengan sabar Hinata menunggu Naruto di koridor sekolah. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, munculah pemuda tampan berambut pirang dengan mata yang secerah langit hari ini.

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat" Naruto menggaet tangan Hinata dan menuntunnya menuju tempat parkir sepedah.

Tanpa adanya penolakan Hinata mengikutinya. Sesampainya disana Naruto mengambil sepedahnya dan membonceng Hinata menuju tempat tujuannya.

Dalam perjalanan Naruto dan Hinata diam tanpa suara. Mereka berdua menikmati perjalanan dalam diam. Hinata memeluk Naruto dan menyadarkan kepalanya kepunggung Naruto. Memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menggoda. Posisi yang disukai Hinata dan Naruto tak pernah keberatan.

.

...

Sepuluh menit berlalu, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuannya. Hinata kira Naruto akan mengajaknya ke Kedai ramen Ichiraku. Tempat biasanya mereka kencan, tapi ternyata Naruto mengajaknya kesebuah kafe sederhana dipinggiran kota Tokyo.

"Tumben kita kemari?" dengan polos Hinata bertanya pada Naruto yang sudah selesai memakirkan sepedahnya.

"Memangnya salah? Sudalah, aku sedang ingin kemari bersamamu. Ayo kita masuk," Naruto mengajak Hinata masuk kedalam kafe.

Kafe yang cukup bagus. Dengan desain khas anak remaja. Didalamnya juga disediakan beberapa kue, roti dan minuman. Bangku-bangku berwarna biru toska tampak rapi dengan sedikit pengunjung yang datang. Padahal waktu ini adalah jam-nya makan siang. Kemungkinan saja tempat ini masih belum dikenal luas. Naruto menuju bangku dipojokkan dekat dengan jendela kaca yang luas. Tempat yang strategis, dengan begitu mereka bisa melihat pemandangan pinggiran Tokyo yang tampak padat di siang Hari.

"Tunggu disini dulu, biar aku yang pesankan makanan."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu," Naruto mendudukan Hinata sebentar, kemudian pergi untuk memesan makanan.

Hinata menunggu sambil memangku dagu ia memperhatikan jalanan dari jendela kaca. Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya Naruto mengajaknya kencan di tempat seperti ini. Hinata merasa senang sekaligus heran. Tak lama kemudian Naruto datang membawa dua nampan berukuran sedang berisi secangkir jasmin tea, black coffe, dan dua piring macaron warna-warni yang nampak lezat. Kemudian ia meletakkannya diatasa meja.

Hinata menatap hidangan didepannya.

"Ini apa?" Hinata sedikit heran saat melihat menu kue didepannya. Kue bulat kecil seperti oreo tapi dengan lapisan yang lebih tebal dan berwarna cerah. Hinata kira ini bukan makanan, karena bentuknya sangat lucu dan beraneka warna.

"Ini namanya Macaron."

"Emmm, Macaron?" Hinata ragu, "Bentuknya seperti mainan? Apa ini makanan?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi. Naruto terkekeh geli melihat sikap polos Hinata. "Tentu saja Hime, ini makanan dari prancis. Cobalah, rasanya enak." Naruto berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya yang polos ini.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau ini makanan, tapi— baiklah." Dengan ragu Hinata mencomot macaron berwarna merah muda dan memakannya.

Dia menggigit dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Mencoba mencari keistimewaan kue yang dipilih Naruto.

"Bagaimana?" Naruto menunggu reaksi Hinata.

"Waah, rasanya enak! Adonan rotinya terasa lembut dan cokelatnya lumer, tapi- ini telalu manis," Hinata tersenyum riang.

Tumben-tumben Naruto memilih sesuatu yang membutnya senang. Dan Naruto tampak puas membuat Hinata tersenyum senang. Setidaknya, dia sadar telah menjadi pemuda yang tak peka.

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?"

"Uhm... tapi, sebaiknya jangan terlalu banyak makan manis-manis." Hinata memakan lagi macaron-nya dengan antusias, sepertinya dia mendapatkan resep baru untuk daftar masakannya.

"Bisa-bisa kita diabetes," ucap Hinata sambil memakan macaron terakhirnya.

"Dari dulu aku sudah diabetes," Naruto menyesap black coffe-nya dan memandang Hinata intens. Memperhatikan cara makan Hinata yang terkesan imut dimata Naruto.

"Eh? Benarkah? Aku baru tau," Hinata sedikit terkejut. Bukannya Naruto terlalu muda untuk mengindap diabetes? Padahal, dia juga jarang makan manis-manis.

"Iya, Diabetes karena terlalu sering menatap wajahmu," sambil terkekeh, Naruto mengeluarkan gombalan basinya dan menatap Hinata dengan pandangan menggoda.

Pipi Hinata sedikit merona dibuatnya. Entahlah, Hinata merasa senang dan heran. Tumben saja Naruto menggombal. Mata Hinata melirik kebawah, mengacuhkan tatapan Naruto dan mulai memakan lagi sisa macaron-nya. Sikap Hinata yang terkesan menghindar saat tersipu malah membuat Naruto gencar untuk menggodanya.

"Kita baru pertama kali kencan di tempat seperti ini dan rasanya menyenangkan," Hinata membuka obrolan.

"Uhm," Naruto hanya bergumam, dia telah menghabiskan macaron-nya dan menatap Hinata "Hei, Lihatlah," dia menunjuk ke arah wajah Hinata

"Uh?" Hinata bingung.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Naruto mengusap bibir Hinata yang penuh dengan remah roti dengan ibu jarinya. Lalu menjilatnya dengan seduktif. Membuat Hinata terbelalak dan gugup.

"Ternyata rasanya akan lebih manis saat berada dibibirmu," Naruto memandang Hinata sejenak "Aku jadi ingin memakanmu Hime," kekeh Naruto

Kekehan Naruto membuat Hinata malu "Naruto-kun! Ini tempat umum!" Wajah Hinata semakin merah dan menutup bibirnya.

"Ahahahaha, aku hanya bercanda," Naruto tertawa renyah kemudian menatap Hinata.

"Lagipula ini salahmu yang terlalu manis untuk dilewatkan." Naruto memainkan alisnya. Menggoda Hinata layaknya playboy kelas kakap.

Pipi Hinata merona lagi— Ugh, demi dewa zeuse. Kenapa Narutonya jadi suka menggombal?

Pasti ada yang tidak beres.

Dengan sekali helaan nafas. Hinata berusaha mengontrol degup jantungnya dan mulai berbicaraa normal lagi.

"Naruto-kun? Kau tak apa kan?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apanya?"

"Bukan apa-apa hanya saja sedikit heran ketika sikapmu berubah begini," Hinata akhirnya mengelurkan uneg-unegnya. Bukannya dia tak suka jika Naruto berbuat seperti ini. Hanya saja ini terlalu mendadak dan Hinata butuh suatu alasan kuat agar dia bisa bernafas lega. Takutnya Naruto terkena guna-guna sihir.

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tenang, dia mulai menjelaskannya. Naruto tau, Hinata butuh sebuah alasan.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin membahagiakan gadis didepanku ini yang selalu setia menungguku. Karena selama ini aku sadar. Aku tak pernah berbuat sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya terpesona. Jadi, sekarang aku akan membuatnya terpesona agar dia terus lengket bersamaku hingga tua nanti,"

Secara tak langsung Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Hinata tertegun. Naruto serius membangun Hubungan dengannya. Naruto juga sadar, dia jarang sekali memperhatikan Hinata. Dia sibuk bermain basket, mengelolah perusahaan mendiang ayahnya dan belajar dengan serius demi lulus dengan nilai terbaik.

Hinata mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali lalu terbengong menatap Naruto.

"Jadi—?" Naruto menatap Hinata ganti, mencoba menyadarkannya. Karena Hinata tidak merespon jadi Naruto putuskan untuk mencubit kedua pipi Hinata yang chubby. Menariknya gemas dan memutar-mutarnya.

"A— Aaduh," Hinata mengaduh kesakitan "Hentikan Naruto kun," Hinata mencoba menarik lengan Naruto sayangnya tenaganya kurang kuat.

"Tidak mau." Naruto jadi gemas melihat kekasihnya yang lugu ini.

"Hueeeee!" Hinata membrenggut. Membuat Naruto semakin gemas dan terus mencubiti pipi Hinata.  
Hinata harap, Naruto bisa bersamnya Hingga tua nanti dan memegang teguh pernyataanya.

.

..

"Dibalik Pria yang sukses disampingnya terdapat Wanita yang hebat"

..

.

FIND

.

.

.

A/N :  
How?

Kerasa gak? Garing ta? #plak  
Selamat NHFD#7 semoga couple kita tetap sejahtera di dunia per-fanfiksi-an :v

Yang penting saya udah sumbang, berusaha dan ikut berpatisipasi ;)


End file.
